O segredo de Molly Hooper
by Jane Di
Summary: Ela estava determinada a manter seu segredo. O que era especialmente difícil dada as circunstancias e as pessoas envolvidas. "A" pessoa envolvida de fato. Sherlock/Molly 4T UA
1. Chapter 1

Isso. É. Terrível. E nojento.

Ela pensou ao empurrar toda a porcaria de comida estragada misturada com fluidos que ela tinha quase certeza (95%) que se tratava de alguma coisa inadequada para o consumo humano.

Mais ela ia se livrar daquilo. Imediatamente. Perigoso ao extremo.

 _"Molly Hooper"_ A voz grave reverberou em toda a sua potência e arrogância. Pontuada com um aviso sólido e ameaçador que apenas um certo detetive consultor poderia dar _"não ouse mexer em meus experimentos"_ ele disse.

Molly se voltou para ele. O arrogante estava em toda a sua glória desarrumada: vestindo seu roupão azul Royal que caia displicente sobre um conjunto desgastado de camisa e calças de moletom.

Descalço.

Os cachos bagunçados e caindo sobre um par de olhos bastantes enfurecidos.

 _"Essa geladeira se destina a alimentos Sherlock! Eu quase engasguei com uma solução de acetato agora a pouco, pensando que fosse leite! "_ Ela disse apontando para a garrafa que já se encontrava em cima da mesa _"eu não vou tolerar isso! "_ Ela pontuou decidida.

Ele frisou as sobrancelhas e sua postura aumentou alguns centímetros. Como se isso fizesse sentido.

 _"Devo lembrar que esta é a minha casa? "_ Ele disse não totalmente baixo.

 _"oh! "_ Molly pontuou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito _"devo lembrar que eu estou sendo forçada a viver aqui?!"_ E então ela deu um passo em sua direção.

Sherlock crispou os lábios perfeitos _"Há alguém por ai brincando de ser o novo Moriarty Molly, e isso põe qualquer pessoa relacionada comigo em peri.."'_

 _"Perigo! "_ Ela completou com raiva. _"Eu sei, afinal foi sob essa ameaça que fui trazida para cá"_ ela jogou os braços ao redor, " _sem o meu consentimento! "_ Destacou enfurecida.

Sim, houve um tempo em que morar com Sherlock Holmes, o único detetive consultor do mundo ® era seu sonho de consumo.

Era. No pretérito.

Mas depois de quatro anos de amor unilateral e uma morte falsificada, as coisas mudaram um pouco. Totalmente para a esquerda agora.

E por mais que as pessoas em geral ainda a olhavam com pena, como se ela estivesse totalmente apaixonada por Sherlock, Molly sabia que agora eles eram apenas bons amigos, onde ela estava feliz em manter uma distância saudável do homem, apenas o ajudando com coisas básicas sabe? Coisas como fornecer globos oculares e línguas para experimentos ou mesmo fazer testes ocasionais em sua urina para a identificação ou não de substancias entorpecentes ilegais.

Assim, ela o tinha superado. E teve mesmo relacionamentos amorosos para comprovar o fato.

Tudo bem, foram apenas dois.

E um deles era apenas o único consultor criminal do mundo® e megalomaníaco psicopata. Mas ela que deu o fim ao relacionamento, só para deixar claro.

E houve Tom! Seu noivo (ex).

Ninguém pode falar mal de Tom. Não há nada no histórico dele que mostre um desvio de caráter duvidoso e ela pesquisou. Mesmo no seu tempo de escola ele era um aluno exemplar, nunca havia sido mandado para fora de aula por conversar ou por desenhar flores ao invés de prestar atenção na aula de geografia (esse último foi Molly aos 12 anos~~~viram, ela não é tão 'boazinha' quanto as pessoas falam).

Então Tom passou no teste de normalidade e civilidade. Um perfeito homem inglês que nunca ultrapassou o sinal vermelho, pagava os seus impostos em dia e tomava seu chá diariamente às cinco horas da tarde em ponto.

Agora vamos deixar de lado o fato que Molly TAMBÉM deu fim ao relacionamento. Ela não quer se deter sobre certos assuntos.

De toda forma, ela era uma mulher adulta e saudável que mantinha uma amizade sincera com um sociopata de alto funcionamento.

Ou pelo menos isso foi até ela ser arrastada em um domingo à tarde por três seguranças do MI5 junto ao lustroso carro preto, onde ela foi informada, por um não tão feliz Mycroft Holmes que algum maníaco psicótico estava tentando se passar por James Moriarty, (Jim do TI, para os íntimos). Nesse caso, devido a sua ligação com o pequeno incidente de dois anos antes, Molly poderia muito bem estar na mira de algum possível atentado.

Realmente agradável.

Ela questionou. Bateu o pé. Gritou.

Foi um pouco humilhante de fato.

 _"Por que você simplesmente não destaca alguns seguranças para o meu apartamento ou mesmo instala algumas câmeras ao redor como você fez em Barts? (Não ouse nega Mycroft, eu sei que você vigia o laboratório e o necrotério!) "_ Ela tinha exigido na ocasião.

O Holmes mais velho apenas lhe lançou um olhar presunçoso e sem um pingo de simpatia, _"você deve imaginar que o governo britânico possui recursos ilimitados não é mesmo senhorita Hooper?"_ Ele perguntou, " _sinto informar que não, nesse caso, sua proteção será relegada a mesma que fornecemos para o endereço do meu pequeno irmão e de sua senhoria, assim, pode passar sua mala, hum... cor de laranja para um dos meus agentes, por favor? "_

Forçada então a deixar seu pequeno, porém bem decorado (não importa o que Sherlock diga sobre seu papel de parede florido) apartamento, ela foi estabelecida no antigo quarto de John Watson no endereço 221B, da rua Baek.

E ela levou Toby, que atualmente era seu único consolo nessa nova realidade. Tirando, claro, os deliciosos bolos de aveia da senhora Hudson.

O que era apenas para ser um dia ou dois (Sherlock havia dito que era apenas um caso de nota 5), já durava uma semana.

E ela estava indo a loucura.

Sherlock não tinha horários humanos. Não tinha rotinas. Não mantinha o mínimo de limpeza no ambiente e a cozinha era um centro de envenenamento constante!

 _"Se vamos conviver por algum tempo você deve manter esse apartamento limpo Sherlock"_ ela gritou para ele, _"Toby poderia morrer se por acaso eu desse isso para ele"_ Molly apontou.

 _"Não seja dramática Molly, seu animal no mínimo teria um problema intestinal, realmente"_ ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra. Oh, isso era a outra coisa.

Sherlock e Toby.

Ou melhor, o ódio entre Sherlock e Toby.

Os dois realmente não se davam bem e o detetive ainda insistia que ele deveria ser dado para a adoção (Molly, que não gostava de usar de violência, quase o bateu pela sugestão).

 _"Você... Você é impossível Sherlock! Hurg!"_ Ela jogou as mãos para o céu e passou por ele em direção ao seu quarto, mirando no caminho a parede em cima do sofá completamente recheada de fotos, reportagens e números que poderiam indicar esse novo criminoso que estava usando a persona de Moriarty. Molly desejava, com todo seu coração, que tal mistério fosse resolvido naquele momento.

Se jogando na cama, as mãos cobrindo o rosto, tudo o que ela queria era voltar no tempo quando uma forte preocupação não tomava cada minuto do seu dia.

Ela não queria morar com Sherlock.

Na verdade, manter uma certa distância era o ideal no momento.

Respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, disse a si mesma que aquilo logo iria passar.

Mirando no teto com algumas telhas de aranha, pós ambas as mãos sobre seu estômago de forma leve.

Ainda estava plano e liso. Isso era bom.

 _"Tudo bem meu bebezinho, nós vamos sair dessa"_ ela sussurrou no silêncio da manhã.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela Levou o Polegar a boca, roendo Uma unha Quase inexistente num hábito nojento Que Ela pensava ter se livrado AOS quinze anos, mas that Voltara com Força Total Não Mês Ultimo, enquanto Seu pé Esquerdo insistia em bater continuamente no Chão de madeira do apartamento Próximo a uma mancha Escura, that Alguém poderia Dizer TRATAR de uma mancha de vinho QUALQUÉR. Molly Sabia Que provavelmente Deveria Ser sangue seco MESMO.

Mas Quem poderia culpa-la? Sua vida se transformou em hum mar de Agitação Nos Últimos Dias é Ela certamente recebeu Dois OU Três Olhares Estranhos no Trabalho POR se assustar um Praticamente Tudo. Certamente imaginavam Que Ela tinha Desenvolvido Alguma especie de Transtorno obsessivo Compulsivo. Até MESMO Mike, chefe Seu, tinha perguntando se Ela andava Bem, e NÃO contente com o SUA RESPOSTA, Alguns dias DEPOIS SUA carga de Trabalho foi drasticamente reduzida e Molly foi estabelecida TEMPORARIAMENTE Para Trabalhar APENAS não Laboratório.

Mas andar nervosa, assustada e ansiosa tinha Seu Lado bom, como PESSOAS EM GERAL acreditavam Que Ela estava Nesse estado POR Motivos Que a ajudavam a desviar a Atenção do Real Motivo POR ELA andar nervosa, assustada e ansiosa.

Motivos Pelos Quais como PESSOAS PESSAM that Molly Hooper Estar com TOC:

a) Um certo ex-namorado psicótico PODE ter voltado dos Mortos;

b) Estar apaixonada POR Sherlock Holmes;

c) Viver sem 221B apartamento.

Motivos Pelos Quais REALMENTE Molly Hooper PODE vir a desenvolver hum transtorno Psicológico:

a) Estar Grávida;

b) Esconder ESSA Gravidez;

c) Esconder ESSA Gravidez de Sherlock Holmes.

Há sim, e claro, há Alguém ai fora fingindo Ser Moriarty. E Hoje enguias estavam indo caca-los. Sherlock Holmes tinha Achado O Que faltava Para resolver O Mistério e estava Saindo parágrafo CAIR, Novamente, NAS Graças de Londres e Ser o bastião salvador da Cidade. O homem tinha Um toque de Dramático.

Entao, ISSO POR como unhas. E Seu estado de Nervos.

Sentada no Ponto Mais distante do sofá (Que era Realmente Confortável, Sherlock, ELA admitia, tinha hum bom Olho parágrafo Móveis ... se Ao Menos de ele tivesse Uma cor Mais alegre ...) ELA PODE Ouvir. Uma abrir da porta do térreo firme, um bater de Pés e Uma marcha Crescente.

Degraus dezessete (e sem Evitar uma tabua solta do décimo) DEPOIS uma porta se abriu APOS Uma leve batida e ENTÃO, deduziu qua tal (deduziu? Por deus Molly, rápido Você Estar começando a Falar Como ELE!), estava o homem Mais fofo that Uma vez conheceu.

Altura mídia, Sólido, um Cabelo loiro penteando um favor do Vento e lindos e cristalinos Olhos Azuis.

John Watson, ex-médico do Exército fazem 5ºQuinto Regimento dos Fuzileiros de Northumberland, blogueiro, esposo amoroso e futuro pai expectante.

ELE parecia Que havia Envelhecido Alguns anos, tinha perdido peso e ostentava Um Olhar preocupado em SUA Direção;

"Molly, Como Você está em se sentindo? "John logotipo perguntou APOS Uma breve Saudação.

"Eu Estou Ótima!" Ela guinchou pateticamente

John balançou a cabeça-e pegou SUAS Mãos na DELE Dando hum leve aperto.

"Molly, Eu Sei de tudo! "Ele Disse n'uma voz baixa, SEM OS desviar Olhos.

O Mundo dela deu Uma meia volta e sirenes soaram em SUA mente.

"Você sabe! "Ela perguntou a voz falhando. Como? Ela tinha SIDO Tão cuidadosa e Tao do meticulosa na frente de todos. Como na terra, John Watson, de Todas como PESSOAS Iria saber de Seu Pequeno Segredo?

Molly AINDA estava nsa Primeiros Sinais, NEM MESMO peso Ela havia ganho. Seu apetite NÃO havia Mudado drasticamente (EXCETO Pela aparente Obsessão Nos bolos de aveia da sra. Hudson, mas ISSO seria irrelevante no contexto) e Só Para garantir, Ela havia deixado CAIR Uma Caixa de absorventes No Meio da sala Para comprovar o Fato Que SEUS periodos Eram Regulares (confie em Sherlock Holmes Para saber o dia em Que ELA mênstruos e saber um Exata dados do Seu ciclo).

Foi ligeiramente humilhante cabelo Fato dela NÃO ter notado Que Greg estava Lá also e ELE Que Acabou recolhendo a Caixa ea entregando.

Vergonhoso, mas Medidas drásticas precisavam Ser Tomadas. E de forma Ela Sabia Que, uma Rectificação mínima, seria pega Pelos Olhares fazer detetive. Ou fazer Seu Irmão, diga-se de Passagem.

Entao Até MESMO Pesquisa sem google Ela evitou. Por via das Dúvidas, Quem abrisse Seu histórico não Chrome Só Iria Coisas ENCONTRAR Como "dez Maneiras de Manter Seu gatinho saudável", "Disney cogita Fazer a Bela ea Fera com Atores reais", "desaceleramento das Células pulmonares: um Estudo de Caso" .

Nem MESMO uma aba anônima Ela ousava USAR.

ASSIM, Como na terra John Watson tinha Descoberto Seu Segredo?

"Co-Como?" Ela perguntou parágrafo ELE. NÃO era Possível, Ela ficou ali nervosa, NUMA Mistura patética de Nervos e desilusão.

"É Tão obvio Molly" ele Disse com Um Olhar afetuoso em SUA Direção é Ela se jogou no encosto do sofá, Meio perdida fazer that Ela poderia Fazer e Já PODIA Sentir hum soluço vindo de SUA garganta.

"Morar com Sherlock e Um inferno! "John Disse com hum sussurro confidencial.

Espere, o que?

"Morar com Sherlock? "Perguntou estupefata.

"Sim, Eu Não sou um detetive de consultoria, mas eu Posso ver o Quanto ESSA Situação ESTÁ afetando você" ELE sorriu carinhosamente.

Oh deus, era um ISSO Que ELE estava se referindo?

Molly sentiu o gosto do Alívio

"Eu- eu Estou Bem, obrigado John!" Ela Disse com um Sorriso sincero na Direção do médico. Claro, ter hum pseudo vilão por ai, Criando Confusão se Passando POR Moriarty Era Uma Ótima distração parágrafo SEUS Nervos.

Ela Quase agradeceu a ESSE Fato POR distrair a todos. Quase, Por Que Graças um ISSO Que ELA TAMBÉM estava Vivendo sem ELE MESMO teto que.

"Nah, PODE Contar Comigo Molly, Acredite Em Mim, eu comi o pão Que o diabo amassou when eu vivi aqui" ELE Disse de Maneira cumplice ", se bem que ... o apartamento ESTÁ Bem Mais Limpo da jornal Última vez Que estive here "e John olhou curioso Redor ao.

"Bom, há Uma Certa Confusão Ao Redor, mas from that cheguei a senhora Hudson VEM mantendo Varias Coisas Limpas" Ela assentiu, feliz POR Mudar de ASSUNTO "E Depois, eu e Sherlock discutimos Sobre o USO Adequado fazer congelador da geladeira e concordamos EM Manter ELE Limpo, from entao há Coisas Próprias Ao consumo humano nenhum lugar ".

"Sherlock concordou? "John perguntou incrédulo e Molly PODE Notar Uma Certa inveja do médico.

"De Certa forma, eu o ameacei Sobre o Acesso ao necrotério em Barts e ELE foi Muito solicito Quanto Ao Fato" ela respondeu.

"Bom, ENTÃO Posso ver Que Não Há Amostras de Poeira de 2010 por aqui" ele riu e Molly concordou.

"Mas Sherlock PODE AGIR ASSIM Estranho como vezes, MAS nenhuma Fundo Tudo O Que ELE Faz E PARA O Bem das Pessoas Molly. O idiota acha Que Não Tem Sentimentos e Faz de Tudo parágrafo Mostrar ISSO, MAS nenhuma Fundo ELE Sente Profundamente "e ENTÃO Uma nota Bastante Melancolica acaba Tomando Conta do Homem.

"MESMO Que as vezes ELE FAÇA Coisas estupidas? "Molly NÃO PODE deixar de perguntar, afinal, uma Coisa das drogas AINDA estava fresco na SUA mente.

John LHE lançou Um Olhar avaliador e pegou Mais uma Vez NAS SUAS Mãos ", sim, MESMO QUANDO ELE Faz Coisas estupidas" ele concluiu de Maneira Solene Como se retendo SUAS proprias Memórias.

Molly NÃO insistiu, algo tinha acontecido Nos Últimos meses que havia abalado John, ELA PODIA ver ISSO não Seu semblante, outrora Tão sereno, ágora perturbado.

"Entao como esta Mary?" Ela Mudou de ASSUNTO. NÃO tinha visto uma mulher loira uma Muito tempo e sabiá Que a chegada da filha de John Deveria Estar Perto.

"Em casa, ELA ESTÁ enorme! "E um Sorriso voltou em SUA cara", mas por favor NÃO diga Que Eu Falei ISSO, OU ENTÃO ELA me mata "John respondeu ergueu como sobrancelhas," SINTO that Só ágora pude Dá Realmente Atenção à Esse caso "finalizou.

"Do Que VOCÊS estao Falando? "Sherlock Saiu do Seu Quarto apressadamente enquanto abotoava Seu paletó," não, espere ... "ele Disse olhando de hum parágrafo O Outro," não da Precisa, VOCÊS estao Falando de Mulheres gestantes "ele Disse indiferente;

John fez Uma careta, "cara arrogante" ele Disse parágrafo Molly Que deu Uma Risadinha nervosa.

"Eu Ouvi John"

"Eu Não estava Tentando Esconder".

"Entao, Finalmente de SAÍDA? "Molly perguntou Tentando desviar da DISCUSSÃO.

ELE acenou Ao MESMO ritmo em that Vestia Seu sobretudo e amarrava o lenço Sobre SUA garganta. Imediatamente a Mão de Molly encontrou a boca é Ela roeu Mais uma Vez uma unha.

"Não se preocupe Molly, Conforme o relato de Mycroft ISSO E APENAS Uma forma de Chamar Atenção e desviar o foco das autoridades de Algum Esquema de Lavagem de Dinheiro nenhum governo" John Disse afim de tentar acalmá-la.

Sem Efeito, claro. Ela AINDA estava nervosa.

"Não TEMOS ritmo a Perder, vamos John, provavelmente rápido Você IRA narrar Mais Esse Caso com Algum sensacionalismo barato em Seu blogue e Molly podera ler Assim Como Todo Mundo" ele Disse Meio chateado.

"Ok, vamos lá" John Disse cansado, Mais se Voltando parágrafo Dá Um Beijinho na Cabeça de Molly, "até mais tarde".

Ela deu um Sorriso confiante e se voltou parágrafo Sherlock, mas Ao inves de ver o detetive Sair dramaticamente fazer apartamento, ELE caminhou de Volta para Seu Quarto ea Chamou De la.

Molly se dirigiu Até um porta Que dava PARA O Quarto do detetive. Ambos se estabeleceram em Uma distância Razoável hum do Outro, AINDA Que Ela Pudesse Sentir o leve perfume de SUA colônia.

"Provavelmente retornarei APENAS Pela madrugada. De QUALQUÉR forma, há Vigias de Mycroft POR TODO o quarteirão e Você Verá Que, Acima do Quarto Livro da Terceira Prateleira intitulado "Apicultura de para Iniciantes" há Uma Câmera Que meu Irmão PENSA Que Eu Não Sei da existencia. ELE ESTÁ vai vigiando o local, "ele Disse na SUA forma Sherlokiana," assim, Não Há Realmente o Que se preocupar "

"É Você? "Molly NÃO deixou de perguntar.

"Como dito, eu Irei retornar"

"Se cuida Sherlock, por favor" ela lamentou Que SUA voz Saiu Tão fraca, mas Ela estava no limite e sabiá Que era Impossível NÃO PEDIR para quê de ele fizesse algo a Respeito, era Ele, pingos de Tudo, Sherlock Holmes.

E entao Molly si Viu focada Pelos Olhos oblíquo do detetive, daquela Maneira Que um Fazia se Sentir única, especial. O momento Trouxe Uma familiaridade desconcertante.

Sherlock Não Se deu Ao Trabalho de responder, APENAS SEUS Lábios se curvaram ligeiramente Para cima e Saiu Passando POR ELA.

Ela Esperou hum momento E de forma ENTÃO se dirigiu a Janela da sala e observou como Figuras dos Dois amigos na Rua. Como sempre, Sherlock mal levantou o Braço, um taxi Parou e Os Dois were embora.

E Molly sentiu hum aperto no peito. Ela Deveria Estar feliz, afinal, Quando Tudo Mais ISSO acabasse Ela poderia ir embora e Seguir SUA vida. Aqui NÃO era Mais o Seu Lugar e as antes de Pensar nela MESMA, Molly pensava não Seu Pequeno Bebê secreto. Uma foi decisão ousada da parte dela, mas devido a circunstancias, QUANTO MAIS pensava, maïs acreditava SER ISSO O Certo, MESMO that Uma Culpa pontuasse SUA mente EM instantes de Todos os.

Seu plano Até ágora consistia em se Change to the Austrália e Começar SUA Nova Vida Los Angeles.

E ENTÃO ... Bom, ELA tinha Desenvolvido Até ai de QUALQUÉR forma.

Tinha Razoável Uma Poupança nenhum banco, o Suficiente parágrafo Ela se estabelecer e Construir Uma vida Pará Seu Filho.

Ela tinha that Manter ELE seguro, MESMO Que Pará ISSO tivesse Que Fugir.

Pressionando a Cabeça contra o Vidro da Janela, ELA Orou para quê Sherlock retornasse em Segurança. Embora fosse Necessário Que tomasse Tais Medidas, ISSO NÃO a impedia de se preocupar com O homem que tinha transformado SUA vida de Cabeça Para Baixo;

Um Segundo DEPOIS ELA Correu PARA O Banheiro, tinha Segurado o Máximo Possível para quê ninguem percebesse SUAS AIDs Constantes, mas ágora estava no Seu limite é Sua bexiga estava estourando.

Claro Que Ela esqueceu da câmara A fitando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Três**

"Sexo, sexo, sexo Tudo se resumia a sexo"

Molly piscou ea senhora Hudson suspirou.

Por Duas vezes uma boa mulher tinha vindo Ate O Apartamento para checar Molly. Checar Era Uma Palavra sutil parágrafo O Que Ela provavelmente estava Fazendo, era that vigiando.

QUANDO ELA percebeu ISSO, Molly se segurou parágrafo NÃO CAIR NUMA crise de riso histérica. Aparentemente achavam Que Ela ia surtar Sobre o Fato de Sherlock ir Caça vilões na madrugada de Londres.

Deus do Céu, Ela o conhecia há SEIS ano! NÃO era Uma Noite, Sozinha em hum apartamento that Iria Mudar Tudo.

Como PESSOAS acabam esquecendo that foi Ela Quem fingiu a morte de Sherlock POR Dois ano! Ela Já havia visto o Pior DELE. Acreditar PODEM.

Se Ela estava preocupada e nervosa, alisando freneticamente o cabelo de Toby afim de acalmar SEUS Nervos era POR ELA Quer Sabia Que, Quando ISSO acabasse haveria Outra Coisa. E Mais Outra e ENTÃO, Outra e farta Disso, Molly Iria embora. APENAS ISSO.

"Entao fazíamos Todas as vezes that brigávamos (O Que era Frequente) Lugares e em todos OS Possíveis"

Mas enquanto ISSO NÃO acontecia ea Molly foi dado o papel de princesa presa em Uma torre, Ela estava ali, Ouvindo OS Feitos Sexuais da proprietaria do apartamento de Sherlock. Um desnecessário POUCO (e constrangedor), Por Que ELA Só tinha PEDIDO Para saber Como Ela EO detetive tinham se conhecido afim de Manter a Conversa.

"Realmente sra. Hudson, Eu Não Acho que ... "

"Oh, Minha querida, mas a Veja Um Dia tiva meu limite, pois uma mulher NÃO sobrevive APENAS de orgasmos, MESMO Que Sejam Três OU Quatro por dia" ela continuou DEPOIS de Tomar hum gole de Seu Chá, "ENTÃO QUANDO eu conheci Esse menino na Flórida, eu pensei um Princípio Que ELE era APENAS um pouco fora da órbita ... "Disse ELA com ternura.

"E Acabou Descobrindo Que ELE era Totalmente fora de órbita" Molly sugeriu com hum breve sorriso.

"Oh, sim! Nunca conheci Alguém Tão frenetico, compulsivo, louco e Impossível Como ELE! "Ela narrou DEPOIS de Outro gole de Seu Chá. "Entao, ELE me fez Esse grande, grande favor em mandar o maldito sr; Hudson parágrafo A Cadeia "concluiu com um Sorriso largo.

As Duas ficaram em silencio hum Mútuo, Cada Uma pensando em Sherlock.

"E ENTÃO voltaram a se Encontrar em Londres ea senhora resolveu para Alugar Esse Espaço parágrafo ELE?" Molly elaborou com carinho Pela Expressão doce sem Rosto Envelhecido da mulher. Ela Só pódios especular o Quanto a senhora amava o detetive, TALVEZ MESMO Como hum filho?

"Exatamente e Eu pensava that Iria Ser Tudo calmo e bom, mas ENTÃO eu estava Profundamente enganada ..."

Molly bufou, Não escondendo Seu riso divertido ", vieram OS Casos e OS Clientes ?!"

"Oh, Nao. ISSO NÃO era o Pior "negou balançando a Cabeça," Sherlock e Tao do Impossível ... "

Oh Deus, Molly se compadeceu, se ELA, that estava hum par de Semanas com ELE NÃO Já aguentava, imagina ENTÃO Aquela pobre e velha mulher de Idade? "Os Horários terríveis ..."

"Ele anda Praticamente pelado"

As Duas disseram Ao MESMO ritmo e Molly se engasgou sem Chá.

"Cuidado Minha querida, tomo o lenço ... Sim, ELE anda com Aquele lençol pendurado no Corpo Como se Eu Não estivesse presente! "Indignada Continuou," e Deus ... Sherlock Não Tem à minima consideração Pelos Meus Hormônios! Aquelas Calças apertadas, como Camisetas Que veste Tão justada com Aquele Botão saltando "recitou balançando a Cabeça, perdida NAS Próprias Lembranças do detetive, enquanto Molly se estabelecia fazer choque", e ELE TEM Aquele traseiro que te Dá Vontade de ... "

"Tudo bem, Acho Que entendi sra. Hudson "Molly Berrou Antes Que Ela Pudesse Continuar, o rubor escaldante Subindo cabelo Seu Rosto.

O Olhar da proprietaria Caiu Sobre a médica e Molly Viu, O Olhar de pena, de compadecimento.

"Eu Só Quero Dizer Que Eu Sei o Efeito de Sherlock PODE ter Sobre uma mulher, minha querida" Disse puxando como Suas Mãos.

Ah não ... Molly pensou fechando Os Olhos, Ela Sabia O Que veria.

"A Questão E Que ELE e Tao do isolado e, bom, TALVEZ ELE Simplesmente NÃO goste de meninas ... ou de Meninos, Haja vista John e ELE Nunca Terem dado Certo ..." completou inclinando a Cabeça PARA O Lado.

Molly fechou a boca em Uma Linha fina e negou com a Cabeça ", sra. Hudson Eu Não Acho que ... "

"TALVEZ ESSA Coisa de amor NÃO E com Sherlock" finalizou um olhando nos Olhos.

Sim, Realmente ESSA NÃO era um DELE área, NÃO E MESMO? Por ISSO um Confusão Desse Último EEM. Por ISSO SUA Raiva EO Fato de Estar escondendo Seu segredinho. Tudo Por causa do Homem Impossível Que É Sherlock.

Ela fechou Os Olhos com Força e ENTÃO Tudo Veio Sobre Ela, como Lembranças EO Seu grande Erro!

Boca e seios Pequenos E Um Mãe!

E Sobre a Questão de Ser virgem? Quem é Que acreditou nessa mentira?

A Questão E that Molly Hooper E adulta uma mulher. 35 anos Para Ser Exato E MUITO adulta de Fato.

Ela Teve Seu grau Conquistado em Oxford, com louvor!

E ELA era nada Mais nada Menos Que um patologista Escrivã Mais Jovem do prestigiado e renomado Hospital de St. Bartholomew.

Com TODAS Evidências essas, Como E Possível ENTÃO Que ISSO foi Acontecer?

Oh, Ela Sabia Muito Bem ... Pegue Uma Molly Hooper levemente decepcionada com a vida, Melancolica e triste em Uma Véspera de natal.

Adicione UMA (tudo bem, Duas) Taças de vinho e acrescente hum incrivelmente sexy consultor detetive.

E ENTÃO sim ... a Coisa estava Feita.

E Antes Que Alguém Apareça Para julgar uma médica sem OS devidos Dados E Necessário explicar o contexto da Situação.

Molly havia superado Sherlock. É Verdade. A Mais Pura Verdade.

No entanto, ISSO NÃO a impedia de se preocupar com Ele, afinal, Por Todos Os Meios ELA AINDA era SUA amigae Uma Coisa Que Molly Hooper e, e ser leal com aqueles Que estao Ao Seu Redor.

E POR Mais que Sherlock possua Toda ESSA máscara de arrogante, frio e SEM Sentimentos, ELA Sabia Que Bem Lá não era ELE Fundo hum bom homem. ELE MESMO tinha fingindo um Propriá Morte de para PROTEGER SEUS Três Unicos amigos no Mundo.

Entao Terrível foi Ao ver Que ELE estava afundando na Própria máscara that CRIOU. Realizar Aquele teste de drogas Sobre ELE foi Uma decepção Tão grande, é Ela sentiu tanta Raiva, Que ELA NÃO PODE Evitar ea cara Esquerda de Sherlock ágora SABE o quão forte a Pequena mulher PODE ser.

A Próxima vez Que ELA o Viu, Sherlock estava inconsciente em Uma cama, baleado ea dama de honra do Casamento de John publicava Nos Jornais Que tinha Tido hum Caso com ELE.

Tudo parágrafo hum Caso, ELE havia dito. Claro, sempre era parágrafo hum Caso.

E ENTÃO ELA POUCO o Viu ENTÃO from. Dentro dela, Aquela parte that guardava parágrafo ELE tinha se Quebrado. Molly se convenceu that tinha that Seguir SUA vida, Definitivamente, sem Ele, nada pois, Viria Nada de Sherlock Holmes parágrafo ELA.

Entao, naquele fatídico dia, Quando Já tinha Tomado Seu pijama e estava assistindo a reprise do especial de natal de Mr. Bean ELE Chegou.

E circunstancias soluço Normais, Molly poderia ter previsto that algo NÃO ia Bem, Primeiro de Tudo Por Sherlock ter tocado a campainha. E Sherlock Nunca Toca a campainha, ELE Simplesmente Aparece, geralmente invadindo Pela Janela do Quarto OU Do Banheiro Como se fosse dono do lugar.

Mas NÃO naquele momento. Com Um Olhar desolado ELE pediu gentilmente para quê entrasse e oh, Olhar Molly reconhecia 'Aquele'. Era o MESMO Que havia visto Dois ano Antes QUANDO ELE pediu SUA Ajuda Para falsificar SUA morte.

Mas Dessa vez ELA NÃO SE ofereceu. Não Se deu parágrafo O Que ELE precisasse. Antes Disse UMAs boas e amargas Palavras parágrafo ELE.

O bastardo AINDA TEVE a ousadia de Argumentar. Dizer Que térios SIDO estritamente Necessário.

"Co-Como usar uma mulher e fingir Que era apaixonado POR ELA foi Necessário?" Ela questionou amarga, se odiando Pelas lágrimas Quentes fugindo de SEUS Olhos.

"E como drogas ?! Tambem were 'Necessárias'? ", Perguntou com Raiva.

"Você Não entende Molly" ele respondeu de volta.

E oh, were Mais e Mais Argumentos, mas Molly Não Se deixar Levar. ELE quería Uma especie de Perdão, de aceitação cabelo Que havia Feito. E ENTÃO, TALVEZ, ELE vendo Que Ela estava irredutível Sherlock um segurou EM SEUS Braços, SUA língua varrendo SUA boca, e de ele preencheu uma lacuna Que havia Entre Os Dois.

O aroma familiarizado de Sherlock, Seu Corpo Quente e Sólido inundou como Veias de Molly de Desejo, droga Como Uma. E ENTÃO ELA NÃO pensou Muito a Seguir. Suas Mãos voaram tirando casaco, camiseta ... Ela estava APENAS de pijama, o contraste NÃO parecia justo.

louco foi. Cansativo. Cheio de Raiva e tristeza e AINDA ... paixão.

Fora tanta paixão envolvida Que Ela sentiu Uma pontada Crescente Que Dizia that Sherlock Definitivamente havia estragado QUALQUÉR homem para ELA A Partir de ENTÃO. Como Ela poderia Esquecer OS SEUS beijos intensos, como Mãos firmes, decididas e Seu Olhar Sobre ELA, ELA Como se fosse Única ... como se ELA importasse.

Tudo sobre sexo com Sherlock gritava bad boy. Mas ELE era Tão suave, tao delicado ... Molly se sentiu Perfeita, era Noite Naquela Como se como Estrelas brilhassem Tão intensamente Que o Seu PRÓPRIO Mundo, Pequeno, cinza ... SE expandisse e ganhasse Novos toneladas, Dimensões e Tamanhos. Ela NÃO Lembra em that Ponto dormiu, APENAS that Sherlock um segurava Como se fosse um Própria Vida e ENTÃO, naquele momento Ela pensou que sim, poderia haver Um Futuro feliz Que Ela sempre sonhou.

Idiota da SUA parte.

Pela Manhã, era Como se A Noite NÃO tivesse acontecido. Ela acordou parágrafo Uma cama Vazia Ao Seu Lado, Onde Tudo indicava that Nenhum homem havia Feito de amor com ELA ali, mas o cheiro persistente DELE Que havia ficado em SEUS lenções Dizia Outra Coisa.

E ELA NÃO chorou, APENAS levantou, lavou o Rosto e Tomou hum belo banho, alimentou Seu gato e continuou SUA vida.

Durante TODO Aquele Mês EO Seguinte ELA NÃO soubera de Sherlock. Sem visitas a Barts, AOS Laboratórios e Ao necrotério.

ELE havia sumido. Mais uma vez.

E mente sua, cauterizada já, um alertava APENAS parágrafo Uma Coisa.

NÃO Que fosse Possível.

Pelo amor de Deus!

E MESMO that they tivessem Feito sem QUALQUÉR Proteção (idiota, idiota, idiota da SUA parte se Levar cabelo momento), Molly tinha sempre Tomado anticoncepcional from when era adolescente Por Causa do Seu Problema hormonal.

Seu ginecologista havia dito MESMO, ISSO ano Atrás, Que seria Praticamente Impossível Molly engravidar devido AOS SEUS ovários Terem hum Problema genético.

Entao Qual seria a Probabilidade? De verdade ?!

Anticoncepcional, Problemas hormonais e APENAS Uma Noite?

Numa terça feira A Noite, Administrando o PRÓPRIO Exame não Laboratório ELA Teve o resultado.

Confie APENAS não Único detetive consultor do Mundo Para quebrar QUALQUÉR Estatística.

Como Sherlock Holmes conseguia Fazer essas Coisas?

Molly Hooper estava Grávida.

Ela NÃO Entrou em Desespero, Ao contrario parecia APENAS Que o mundo de Repente ficou lento Mais, Mais Devagar. Trabalhou AINDA Todo o resto da semana normalmente. E era Como se a Ficha NÃO tivesse caído.

Mas when o fez lagrimas grossas caíram Sobre Seu Rosto. Molly se enterrou na cama e lamentou a Terrível sina da SUA vida. Ela ia Ser Mãe ?! MÃE, ELA? De hum filho de Sherlock Holmes.

DEPOIS ELA Desse Primeiro susto ficou em Uma guerra especial Sobre O Que Fazer em SEGUIDA. Nao vivos tinha Pais, ASSIM NÃO tinha that COMUNICAR ninguem exatamente. E Depois de Muito Pensar e Pensar, procurou Sherlock, Não Que precisasse de Alguma especie de Permissão e Consentimento, nada Disso. APENAS quería informa-lo, era pois hum Direito DELE sabre Disso, pois Mais que Os Dois tivessem cometido hum grande Erro, ELE era parte de Uma vida ágora.

Mas o celular do detetive Só dava fora de área. Foi Ate O 221B, mas a senhora Hudson havia Informado that from o natal Sherlock NÃO Punha OS Pés em Casa. ASSIM, sem Mais ninguem a quem de PROCURAR Ela decidiu Seguir com o SUA vida é Sua nova Transformação.

Claro Que Tudo Virou de Cabeça Para Baixo QUANDO o falso Moriarty apareceu em TODAS como TVs e Dispositivos de mídias do país é tudo voltou, inclusive Sherlock Que Saiu desesperado de SEJA Lá Onde estava parágrafo saber se Ela estava segura.

Só ENTÃO ELA Que se deu Conta fazer Quanto a vida com Sherlock era Perigosa e that Seu Pequeno Bebê, MESMO Antes de nascer Corria Risco de vida.

ASSIM, ELA Tomou Uma decisão.

Seria Seu Segredo.

Um dada particularmente Difícil como circunstancias e como PESSOAS envolvidas. Uma pessoa envolvida de Fato.

Mas Uma Coisa Que a maioria das Pessoas NÃO sabiam Sobre Molly Hooper era that Ela É valente e feroz. E ELA Muito Bem sabiá guardar hum bom Segredo.

MESMO tinha participado do Suicídio de Sherlock POR Dois ano inteiros e sem consequencias.

Claro, John, era that Seu bom amigo, ficou Bastante bravo com ELA. Mas foi Só Sherlock o salvar de Ser Queimado vivo em Uma fogueira gigante rodeado de PESSOAS desavisadas Que ELE o perdoou ea ELA em SEGUIDA.

E Até here Ela tinha conseguido, certamente poderia ir Ate O FIM.

De: Não poderia?

Sherlock Nunca mencionou o Fato that dormiram juntos. Muito cabelo contrario Agiu Como se nada estivesse Errado e Até se Tornou Mais distante. Ótimo! Perfeito!

Ela Não Se permitiu Chorar. Não Se permitiu se lamentar e se desesperar cabelo Fato DELE ter esquecido. Ter um ignorado.

Decididamente ISSO um ajudava a Seguir em frente ea Esquecer O Que tiveram. O filho seria APENAS dela, Como se o detetive Nunca tivesse existido.

"Molly querida?" Sra. Hudson cortou SEUS Pensamentos ea patologista se sobressaiu, Voltando SUA Atenção Para uma mulher Mais velha, "está tudo bem?" Perguntou com Preocupação sincera.

Molly acenou rápidamente, "claro ... claro, Só sabe ... Pensando em tudo um pouco" abanou como Mãos Sobre a Cabeça e fingiu um Sorriso parágrafo ELA.

Sra. Hudson NÃO pareceu convencida, mas Uma leve batida na porta do térreo interrompeu A Próxima fala da mulher.

"Oh, that Parece chegaram! "Molly Disse rápidamente se Levantando e indo em Direção a porta. logotipo Mas em SEGUIDA estagnou, algo afetaram de.

Duas, Três PESSOAS estavam Subindo de Maneira silenciosa e Rapida. A tábua do décimo degrau rangeu.

Molly Só Teve ritmo de voltar e Pegar Na Mão da Senhoria de Sherlock when a porta se abriu num baque Sólido.

"Olá, senhoras olá!" Um homem, de Terno e Bem vestido Entrou juntamente com Outros Dois. Acenando Uma arma com silenciador, ELE SE voltou parágrafo ELAS com um Sorriso Pequeno sem Rosto ", Molly Hooper se Encontra? "O que parecia Ser o Líder perguntou. Mas retoricamente, pois ELE Já Olhava diretamente Pará ELA.

Seu sangue gelou e Molly sentiu como Pequenas e macias Mãos da sra. Hudson apertarem nervosa como SUAS.

Deus, Onde estava Sherlock Holmes?


End file.
